gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Proud (Episode)
Proud ''' is the second episode in JamesonOTP's ongoing Glee fan fiction, '''Glee: The Next Generation.' '''It was released on October 16, 2011 and continued Season 1. New Directions is forced to evaluate their insecurities and sense of pride when Mr. Schue challenges to dig deep inside and find their inner self-pride after Miles' insecurities over his scar are brought to light. Meanwhile, Bella's best friend, Hallie Grace, wants to join New Directions but she's lost the will to sing. Miles Larson, Bella James, and Hallie Grace are the main focuses of the episode, which also features recurring characters Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Rachel Berry is a special guest star and continues a three episode guest arch. This episode also marked the debut of wiki member created characters Hallie Grace (created by QuinnQuinn); Evan Marx (created by ClevanOTP); and Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister (created by LoveYouLikeCrazy). This episode partially mirrors the Born This Way episode of Glee, due to Will calling out the members of the Glee Club for accepting each other's flaws but not their own. Instead of using Lady Gaga to inspire them, he challenges them to find their self pride and perform Proud by Heather Small. Plot Bella gives a voiceover in which she discusses insecurities, admitting that even she has them as does everyone. After struggling with her locker, Miles appears and helps her open it, saying that he had the locker before and it has a tendancy to stick. It's revealed that Miles is a sophomore and Bella is a freshman, having been held back sometime before high school. There appears to be a strong mutual attraction between them. Miles then invites Bella to watch Glee Club auditions with him. Will Schuester is sick, so Kurt takes his place auditioning members for Glee Club along with Coach Beiste and Emma Pillsbury. Blaine and Rachel are also in attendance to watch the auditions. Miles and Bella join James and Kevin to watch Rose audition. Kevin immediately becomes uncomfortable. Rose sings Love Story by Taylor Swift, which is revealed to have been Kevin and Rose's song when they were together. Next, Evan Marx auditions with 4 AM. It is revealed that he decided to audition for Glee Club upon developing crushes on two members at the assembly the day before. One is revealed to be Jaxon, who is repulsed by the idea that Evan dedicated his song choice to him. In a voiceover from Evan's perspective, the other person is revealed to be Bella. Breezy is the next to audition and her song choice of Wheel In the Sky brings back memories for Kurt and Rachel of Will's almost obsessive love of Journey. All three make it into New Directions, bringing the current number of members up to nine. Immediately after Glee Club, Jaxon, Kevin, Miles, and John attend the second day of football tryouts. Kevin feels threatened by Miles's QB skills, but Jaxon tells him that Beiste will find Miles' anger issues a problem, so he has nothing to worry about. Kevin is shown to be insecure about his looks and he admits to Jaxon that he has Body Dysmorphic Disorder. He also tells Jaxon that his body image issues is what led to his break-up with Rose. He adds that there is hope for him and Rose, if he manages to get his BDD under control, however it only seems to be getting worse. In the locker room after tryouts, Kevin's insecurities come to a boil after everyone seems to be rooting for Miles to be the QB and he snaps on Miles and John, prompting Jaxon to step in the middle and break up the arguement. After seeing his secret crush and best friend, Louis Stephenson, Lucas Aguirre heads to the auditorium to sing out his feelings. He performs Hey Yo! and is discovered by Will, who is feeling better and looking for Emma. Will offers Lucas a spot in New Directions. Bella visits her best friend, Hallie Grace, who asked her to come see her. It's revealed that Hallie has twin one year-old babies, Eva and Ethan, who were the result of a rape almost two years ago. Hallie tells Bella that she feels like she's not a good enough mom. Bella conforts her by telling her that she is a good mom and she has to stop blaming herself. Bella then tries to get Hallie to join New Directions, but Hallie tells her that she has lost the will to sing and she's afraid of being judged if anyone finds out about her children. Bella comforts her by singing Dragonfly by Kerli. The next morning, Jaxon stops by Sue's office to turn down the spot on the Cheerios, which in turn angers Sue, sending her into a rage. She promises to destroy Jaxon and the Glee Club in revenge. On the way out of her office before she can act, Jaxon runs into James, literally. He pretends to bump into James, causing them both to drop their books. The two begin to talk on their way to homeroom and get to know one another. James is revealed to have been in Vocal Adrenaline the year before. During lunch, Kevin approaches Rose and puts his ill feelings toward her aside so that they can be friends again and it won't interfere with Glee Club. Rose reveals that there is still hope for her and Kevin if he still manages to get his BDD under control and with time, as Rome wasn't built in a day. Bella approaches Miles as he is reading his book. Miles seems upset. He tells Bella that Jaxon made halfback as he wanted, but he lost out on QB to Kevin. Bella tries to cheer Miles up before asking him why he wears his sunglasses all the time, thinking that maybe his dad hits him. Miles reveals that when he was a kid, he was in a car accident and got cut from his brow to his cheek and that he wears his sunglasses to hide the scar. Bella takes his sunglasses off and tells him she doesn't notice it because of his beautiful eyes, but Miles doesn't believe her. He gets upset by his scar, shoves his glasses back on, and storms off. Later that day, during Glee Club, Miles apologizes to Bella for storming off and she forgives him. Will writes '"PRIDE"''' on the blackboard and calls out each member on one of their obvious ways of coping with their insecurites and challenges them to accept themselves, suggesting they perform Proud by Heather Small and making it their anthem as "Don't Stop Believin'" was the new Directions anthem the first year. Miles takes the lead on Proud with Jaxon and Honey also getting solos in the song. After singing the song, Miles realizes how stupid it is to hide his scar, breaks his sunglasses, and throws them in the trash. As the episode comes to an end, Hallie Grace enters the auditorium and asks to speak to Will, implying she has finally considered joining New Directions. Songs Definitive Edition The Definitive Edition was released on December 28, 2011. It doesn't differ too much from the original, but has been re-released with a new special cover image and restored some deleted and expanded scenes. You can read the Definitive Edition of the episode here: The Definitive Editions: Proud Starring *Jaxon Pierce created by JamesonOTP *Zoey "Honey" Berry created by too cool for you *Lucas Aguirre created by Co0kiitho0 *Miles Larson created by SouthernSwag *Isabella "Bella" James created by too cool for you *Nicole Martin created by Zinnia3 *Evan Marx created by ClevanOTP *James Holland created by Klainer619 *Kevin Rhodes created by Fallin' *John Weiner created by ArpickgLeeker *Rose Mitchell created by Rossidaniella *Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister created by LoveYouLikeCrazy *Hallie Grace created by QuinnQuinn Guest Starring *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury *Coach Shannon Beiste *Sue Sylvester *Rachel Berry *Kurt Hummel *Blaine Anderson *Louis Stephenson Song Covers Lovestory.png 4am.png Wheelinthesky.png Heyyo.png Dragonfly.png 300px-Proud.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Song Name Episodes Category:Season One Episodes